<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kal’s fake mission. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226858">Kal’s fake mission.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bottom Clark Kent, Clark is just a puppy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, and Bruce wants to protect him, justice league - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sighs, This is his life now. Baby sitting, a cluess, but cute alien and buying him hotdogs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kal’s fake mission.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a dark night in metropolis, things are quiet, the street is has little bit of traffic and two figures in flowing capes are sitting on a rooftop. </p><p>"Thanks for taking me to metropolis Bruce." </p><p>Bruce looks over at the happy alien who is eating a hot dog he got from a street vendor and drinking a soda.</p><p>"I didn't take you Clark, you asked and when I said yes, you flew over here." </p><p>"Oh right." The man says with a giggle and takes another bite of his hot dog. "I like these hot dogs and this city. It's almost better then my planet. I'm not sure if I'll ever want to go back there." </p><p>Bruce only hums in response. He's not sure if he wants to tell Clark that his planet doesn't want him back. </p><p>Bruce first met Clark about two months ago. He crash landed in remote area in metropolis near a chemical plant. </p><p>When he got out of his ship and he walked into the city. people were gasping at the sight of him because he was naked. People whispers among themselves and avoided him as much as possible.</p><p>On that night, Bruce happened to be in the city with the league and he saw Clark. At first he thought Clark was just some guy who was probably disoriented and needed to be checked into a hospital and have his family contacted to pick up him.</p><p>But Clark walked into the street that night and a car hit him. </p><p>Bruce closed his eyes and open them a few seconds later, excepting to see the worst, but when he opened them he saw something strange. </p><p>The car was damaged, but Clark was completely unharmed. He just stood there looking confused at the vehicle and even more confused when the guy in the car got out of the car and started to yell at him. </p><p>Bruce immediately knew that this was some type of meta human.  But what he didn't know if Clark was a threat or not. </p><p>Bruce immediately went over to the other man and grabbed him from behind him. He put his arm around his neck and he growled into his ear.</p><p>"Come with me." </p><p>Clark only nodded and followed the man into an ally. Bruce slammed him into a wall. "What are you? Who are you and what are you doing here?" </p><p>Clark only raised his hands in surrender. "I come in peace, my people sent me here for a mission."</p><p>"What kind of mission?"</p><p>Clark smiled and Bruce hated how much he found it so dazzling. "To explore. They said I can stay and study as much I like." </p><p>"Explore what?"</p><p>"Anything really? That reminds me, do you know where this so called mall is?" </p><p>Bruce looked at him with confusion. </p><p>"Why are you looking for a mall?"</p><p>"I heard these young humans talk about how exciting it is to go there. Until they saw me and ran away." Bruce looked at him with even more confusion and gets off of him. "Stay right here."  </p><p>"Okay.” Clark simply said. "Also why are you dressed like a creature?"</p><p>"Why are you naked?" Clark only shrugged. "I forgot my spear garmets in the ship. The ones I had on earlier where not strong enough for the atmosphere. So they burned." </p><p>"Right." Bruce only said before getting his communicator and calling wonder women, telling her to get the jet. </p><p>The league picked them both up and when they got back to head quarters, they put Clark in a safe room with the doors locked and kept an eye on him.</p><p>After an hour of discussion they decided one of them would go to Clark's planet and investigate further. </p><p>Bruce asked Clark for coordinates to his planet and Clark gave them to him with no problem. </p><p>The next night Bruce took his own personal ship into space and went searching for Krypton. It seemed like forever getting there, but he found the planet. </p><p>When he landed the first thing he was met with was floating men hovering around his ship and giving him death glares.  </p><p>He was forcibly taken to the rulers of the planet and when they look at him from their throwns, they look at him with disgust.  </p><p>They demanded what was he doing on Krypton and he ask them why they sent one of their own to earth.</p><p>When asked, one of the rulers smirked, almost chuckled.</p><p>"No need to worry about Kal" One of them said. "He is harmless as he is stupid. He was supposed join the ruling council after his mother and father died, but we found him to be strange. He shows too much mercy and it's weak. So we sent him to your planet and gave him a made up mission. Told him that earth was in need of explorers."   </p><p>Bruce couldn't believe that they basically just sent Clark on a dummy mission as a prank. </p><p>It's a little funny, but really cruel.</p><p>They sent him back to his ship and warned him to never come again or else there would be major consequences. </p><p>When he got back to the league and told them what he found out, all of them were a little silent trying to figure out if Bruce was joking or not. </p><p>Flash just broke out into laughter.</p><p>"Oh my god this is hilarious, I'm going to tell him." </p><p>"Don't you dare." Dinah said. "It's cruel and it would hurt him."  </p><p>"Well he's going to to have know sooner or later.  In the meantime someone's going to have to keep an eye on him." Hal said and they all turn to Bruce, making him sigh. </p><p>So that’s how he ended up with the alien. Just being somewhat of a baby sitter to him. Right now the alien has on a blue suit with an S on it and a flowing red cape. Those were the spare clothes Clark had in his ship.</p><p>He's been with the alien for three months, Clark lives with him and he had to make Clark swear he never tell anyone his secret identity.  Also Clark isn’t his real name, it’s Kal-El, but Bruce gave him the name Clark. He explained to the other man that he would have to have a normal human name while he's on earth. Luckily Kal like the name and accepted it. He's also been letting Clark patrol with him.</p><p>Clark finishes his hot dog and pratically drinks his soda in two gulps.</p><p>“Can I get another one, please?" He ask politely. Bruce is about to tell him he needs to wait until he gets back to the batmobile to give him the money, but he spots something that gets his attention.</p><p>Across the street is a toy store and inside he sees three figures walking around. The manager of the shop, locked up an hour ago and no one was with him. especially not someone with a crowbar. “A bit later. Right now there are three robbers in that store. They must of broke in from the back.” </p><p>Clark eyes light up with excitement.</p><p>"I'll get them, I can help." Before Bruce could say anything, he goes flying fast to the store and crashes into the window. </p><p>Bruce sighs and gets out his grappling gun. </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>It didn't go like he wanted, but at least it's not too bad. </p><p>Clark manage to knock one robber out, but one of the other thieve’s hand suffered from severe burns due to Clark's heat vision. Clark was aiming for the gun to make him drop it, but he hit the hand. The guy might need it amputated. </p><p>Bruce got the last robber himself when he was sneaking up behind Clark with a knife. He knows the knife can't hurt the other man, but Bruce has found himself being protective of the clueless alien. </p><p>The cops are here and they're about to take the crooks outside and put them in a police car. The one with the maimed hand was shouting at Clark as he was being dragged out.</p><p>"You fucking freak! Look what you did to me! My fucking hand!"</p><p>Bruce huffs as he turns to Clark, "next time please wait for me to give out instructions." </p><p>Clark looks down like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, I wanted to help. I'll do better, I promise." Something then catches Clark’s eye. </p><p>He goes over to it and looks at it in awe a little. It's a train set. "This is well made, very realistic." He says as he touches one of the fake trees. “What is it?” </p><p>"It's a model train set." </p><p>Clark spots a remote and picks it up. He presses a button and and train starts to come from one of the tunnels, Clark smiles. Bruce isn't sure if he'll admit out loud, but Clark is adorable when he gets excited over things like this. He's like an over grown puppy. </p><p>"This is wonderful." He presses a another button and track shifts, making the train go in a different direction. “We don't have this type of thing on Krypton. I must take this back with me to the mansions and add it to my stuff." </p><p>"No time, we need to keep patrolling." </p><p>Clark nods and turns off the train. "Can I get another hot dog, now?"</p><p>Bruce sighs. This is his life now. Baby sitting, a cluess, but cute alien and buying him hotdogs.</p><p>Bruce nods and the alien gives another sweet smile.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next night Bruce and Clark are the mansion, sitting on the couch and watching a movie on Bruce’s big flat screen TV. Bruce’s adopted son, Tim was also with them. </p><p>They were all watching nightmare on Elm street. A scream comes through the TV and Clark flinches.  When the killer of movie started to kill his victim, he looked away. </p><p>"Can we please see something else? this is very disturbing."</p><p>Tim laughs. "You’re the strongest person ever, you shoot lasers out of yours eyes and can hurt someone without even trying. How are you afraid of this?”</p><p>Clark pouts a little. "I just don't like seeing people suffer like this.”</p><p>"But it's not real."</p><p>"Okay, Tim that's enough. Do I need to remind you, you’re a crime fighting titan, but still of afraid of the movie Gremlins?" Bruce says and this time Tim pouts. "No.” He mumbles. </p><p>Bruce gets the remote and changes it to a different channel. He finds some cheesy sitcom and leaves it on there</p><p>"Oh, Clark I got you something that you might like."  Tim says and goes to a certain corner of the room, where a book bag is at.</p><p>He opens it and takes out a polaroid camera. He goes over to Clark and gives it to him. Clark looks at curiously. "What is it?"</p><p>"A camera, so you can take some photos, you do always say you like the scenery on earth a lot."</p><p>Clark smiles and nods. When he's alone at the manor and a little bored, he flys to another part of earth to view the scenery. He's gone to beautiful forests, amazing fields and snowy arctic areas.   </p><p>One time he brought home a penguin and excitedly showed Bruce his discovery. </p><p>"Isn't this creature wonderful? And to think there's an vile and evil man in gotham named after this lovely friend." He said to Bruce. </p><p>When Tim got home, he got super excited to see a peguin in the batcave. He told Clark him being around is like having a second, fun dad.  </p><p>Witch Bruce took a little offense to. He can be fun too, he just doesn't bring penguins home.  </p><p>Of course he made Clark return the bird to it’s  proper home. Both Tim and Clark groan with disappointment when he gave the order. </p><p>"Thank you Tim, I’ll go put this with the rest of my stuff and figure out how to use it." Clark floats to the stairs and floats up the staircase. Once he's gone, Tim turns to Bruce. "Did you tell him?"</p><p>"Tell him what?"</p><p>"That his own kind played some prank on him."</p><p>"Tim it's not a prank-"</p><p>"Bruce, they think he's stupid and want nothing to do with him since he's not an asshole like them. You have to tell him. What if he goes back and is met with blacklash?" </p><p>Bruce sighs, but nods. "Fine, I'll tell him." </p><p>"Good, I'm going out to patrol with the titans. I'll see you later." Bruce nods and watches his son go get his back pack, before going out the door. </p><p>Bruce starts to head upstairs and goes to Clark's room. He knocks on the door. </p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Bruce goes in the room and sees Clark sitting on the bed looking through a book. He also sees tons of stuff Clark has collected. There's a record player, some records, tons of books stacked, gumball machine, arcade game and a few paintings.</p><p>"Where did you get that game?" </p><p>"Oh a guy was throwing it out and I asked if I could have it. He said if I can carry it, I can have it. Tim is going to help me get it working again."</p><p>"And the paintings?”</p><p>Clark grins. “Can you believe someone was just selling these by their...what's it called again? Oh right, garage."  Clark goes over to the paintings and picks one up.</p><p>"Isn't it beautiful?" </p><p>"It's...interesting." Bruce says while looking at the abstract painting.</p><p>Clark collecting all these things, kind of reminds of him of the little mermaid, he has to bite back a smile as he thinks about it.  </p><p>“I'm going to enjoy showing my people these things, espically the books, they have such amazing stories in them.</p><p>The way Clark's eyes light up like an excited puppy, makes this even more difficult for Bruce. "Listen about that...I know you're excited to go back, but..they don't want you." Clark pauses for a minute. "What?"  </p><p>"They don't want you Clark. They basically sent you on a fake mission."</p><p>"Nonsense. They sent others to observe plants." </p><p>"Yeah, but probably to advanced ones.”</p><p>"Does earth not count as advanced?" </p><p>"Not as advanced as the others me and the league have seen. You were supposed to be part of their ruling council after your parents died. They found you weak because you're not ruthless like them.”</p><p>Clark looks down at the floor with a sad expression. "Mother always did tell me that I was meant to rule and do it with compassion. And Father didn't like that concept too much. The council weren't too thrill when it was my turn to join them. Both of my parents were part of the council and had plans for me joining.” </p><p>"Clark if you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"</p><p>"They were...killed. By a fear mongering trader by the name of Zodd. He was punished, but not in a way that I wanted. He was put to death. He took something away from me, but I didn't want anymore blood shed. I was young when all of that happened."</p><p>Bruce could see some tears welling up in Clark's eyes and it made his heart break. "Clark I'm so sorry." </p><p>Clark sits on the bed and Bruce sits with him. more tears were sliding down on his cheeks and Bruce gently wipes them away. </p><p>"Maybe it's best that I don't go back. My ideas will cause conflict. It's too bad..they won't see all this amazing stuff." He says the last part with a sad laugh.  "Also I don't want to leave you." </p><p>Bruce was a bit surprised when he said that. </p><p>"You've treated me with nothing, but kindness and I'm so grateful." Clark moves closer to him. "You're intelligent, skillful, loving and...very beautiful. Everything about you is perfect."</p><p>"Trust me, I'm far from perfect."</p><p>"Well even if you're not, I still love you." Once Clark realizes what he said, he starts to panic. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Clark is cut off from Bruce kissing him.</p><p>Clark wasn't expecting that, but he kisses back. They both moan and Bruce gets his tongue into Clark's mouth.</p><p>"I feel the same way, so don't be sorry, okay?” He whispers and Clark shyly nods. </p><p>Bruce goes back to kissing him and Clark whines when Bruce bites his lip. "Can you lay down for me, baby? On your back?"</p><p>"W-What are you going to do?" Clark ask with a blush. </p><p>"I'm going to eat you out."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Rim you...if that's okay?" Clark nods as his cheeks get pinker. Clark moves up on the bed and lays down. Bruce gets closer to him and unbuckles his belt to his jeans. </p><p>The older man starts to slide them down and Clark lifts up his hips a little so Bruce can get them all the way off. Bruce then moves onto his underwear and then shirt. “I thought you just wanted rim me?"</p><p>"I do, but I want to see your body. Do you have any idea how pretty you are? Also I hate looking at these flannel shirts.”</p><p>Clark pouts. "I don't see why."</p><p>"They're hideous." For some reason the alien has taking a liking to flannel while he's been here and Bruce couldn't see what Clark found so appealing about them. </p><p>"It's much easier then putting on a suit." </p><p>"You only say that because you don't know how to knot a tie." Bruce says with a chuckle and Clark pouts some more. "Do not tease me." </p><p>"Sorry, sweetheart. Now can you left your legs for me."</p><p>Clark nods and grabs his legs to left them up, Exposing his hole and balls to Bruce. Bruce touches his hole with one finger and Clark gasp. </p><p>"So tight, has anyone played with you here?"</p><p>Clark shyly shakes his head and Bruce smirks a bit. Is Clark a virgin? god he hopes so. “Too bad, it's so pretty."</p><p>"B-Bruce." Clark whines and Bruce only grins.  Bruce bends his head down and gives the first lick to Clark's hole. Clark gives a squeak and Bruce licks him again.  Bruce keeps licking and he starts to press his tongue against the clenching rim. </p><p>He keeps pressing the rim with his tongue until it slips into Clark. Clark moans when Bruce starts to thrust his tongue in and out of him. Bruce pulls his tongue out and gives teasing kisses to Clark's hole. </p><p>"Taste so good, baby." He moans and his hand grabs onto Clark's asscheek to give it a firm squeeze. "Fuck, please don't stop." The older man sucks the rim and rubs his hole with two fingers when he goes back to licking it.</p><p>Clark bites his lips so he doesn't get too loud and Bruce notices. "Don't be afraid to let out those beautiful sounds, baby."</p><p>"B-But Tim and-"</p><p>"Tim went out on patrol with the titans and Alfred is at the market. So moan for me doll, let me hear you."  Bruce spits on his hole and gives a heavy stroke with his tongue. He sneaks a finger in and moves it around. </p><p>"Bruce, ah! I-f-fuck!"  Bruce enjoys his whines and starts to jerk Clark off.  Pre-come soon starts to leak on his hand and he nips at Clark's rim.</p><p>Bruce gets his tongue in Clark's pink hole again and moans at the taste of him. "Taste so good baby. I could do this forever. Get you all desperate for me for hours and make you come just from me tongue fucking your sweet, little hole." </p><p>Bruce gets his tongue in more time and greedily eats him out like he’s starving. He also puts in a second finger. Clark feels a few more tears come to his eyes from the pleasure and he pushes his ass back against Bruce's face. </p><p>Bruce let's go of Clark's cock and grabs both of his cheeks while he continues to lick Clark's spamming hole.</p><p>In a few minutes Clark gives a shout and he's coming on his stomach. </p><p>The fact that Clark came from just his tongue in his ass, makes Bruce harder. He stops rimming Clark, to unzip his pants and get out his hard, leaking cock and starts to jerk off.</p><p>"Fuck baby, you came just by me eating your sweet hole. Fucking love you." He moans. </p><p>He keeps stroking his cock until he grunts and gives a moan. He starts to come in his hand. Bruce takes a minute to catch his breath and then lays down next to Clark.</p><p>"I think it's good that you never go back. They don't deserve you. But if you ever want to go back, you can."</p><p>"Thank you, but like I said, I'll stay here with you. I can admit the people back on my planet are...Tim taught me a new insult...right, douche nozzles. That's how I would describe them." </p><p>" language." Bruce playfully says and kisses him. "Bruce?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"After we rest, can we have some of that stuff... um..oh! Ice cream. I really like it, it's such a wonderful thing." He says with a sweet smile. "Only after dinner. Alfred will nag us if we spoil our dinner." </p><p>"Okay.  Bruce?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You would never want me to leave or get rid of me, right?"</p><p>"Not ever, Kal-El."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed Leave some comments and kudos. Sorry for any mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>